To Be Home
by Jessica Lyn
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru had fallen in love. But can Sesshomaru get over the fact that his Kagome is still just a human girl from the future? What can he do when the wrong words roll off his lips? KagFluffy ONE SHOT


Hey guys! This is my first Inuyasha fan fic ever so if it sucks horribly, I apologize ahead of time. It's a one shot so enjoy it. If you guys like this one shot I might do a real Inu story. I will add that I am not COMPLETELY familiar with the show... therefor some things may be off a little... such as spellings of places and names. Also just for this story, let us assume that Sir Lord Sir Sesshomaru-Sama has two arms.

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru had fallen in love. But can Sesshomaru get over the fact that his Kagome is still just a human girl from the future? What can he do when the wrong words roll off his lips? Kag/Fluffy ONE SHOT

To Go Home: One Shot

It had been six years since Kagome had found her way down the well that transported her back into Feudal Japan. Six years since she had met the beautiful hanyou Inuyasha, and six years since she met his even more beautiful demon brother Sesshomaru. She had made a life for three years of traveling with Inuyasha, her friends Sango and Miroku and the little kitsune Shippou. These five people joined together in the battle against Naraku. The man who had been trying to take control of the power that only Kagome had the right to possess.

It had been three years since Kagome and her friends had defeated Naraku. Three years since the mighty battle that had killed many people. By some great miracle, Kagome and all of her friends survived the battle. Kagome had been hurt badly during the battle and Inuyasha, though he had sworn to protect her, was too busy trying to finish off Naraku to be able to tend to Kagome's wounds. She was found unconscious lying by a tree, slightly outside of the battle by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took Kagome to his home and nursed her back to health for two months before she even regained consciousness.

That was three years ago. Since that time when Sesshomaru opened his heart to the human, they had somehow gotten over their difference in species and fallen in love. She was not a prisoner as Inuyasha had first thought upon finding his shard detector in the hands of his much hated brother, but rather a free soul who was allowed to do as she pleased as long as she did not do harm to the Lord of the Western lands. She moved in with her love, calling the Western lands her home and she became quickly accustomed to her lover's way of life. The couple was known for having heated spats, due to Sesshomaru's belief of a woman being submissive to her lord. One of these such spats caused the fall out of the couple.

"It's not my fault that you, Kagome, are human. It's not my fault that the other lords will not respect you as they would if you were a demon." Sesshomaru's voice was heard in it's usually cold yet unfeeling tone. They stood facing one another, he with a good foot on her in height.

"Is that all I am to you? A human? Someone who isn't capable of all of what you are?" She yelled back at him, her face flushed in bright red. She was angry he knew it. He turned his head away from her. His silence told her everything that she needed to know. After a moments pause Sesshomaru turned back to her and began to reach out to her. She pushed him away, a great feat for the girl so much smaller than the muscular man who stood before her. She walked out of the hall that they had started their fight in, and walked towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru called to her retreating back, he was not given an answer. He saw her turn the corner into her bedroom and he decided to follow her. By the time he had reached the room she had most of her things on her bed, throwing them into her trusty yellow backpack. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as he walked into her room.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked harshly.

"Well it seems to me that you are throwing all of your things into a yellow bag." Sesshomaru replied dryly.

"How nice of you to notice." Kagome stated with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Kagome, what... no why are you doing this?" He asked in a more hushed tone, his voice actually sounding as if there was meaning in his words. Kagome finished shoving her things in the bag and turned around to face him.

"I'm going home..." She began but was cut off by his words.

"You are home, Kagome." Sesshomaru replied sincerely as he saw something sparkling fall down Kagome's face.

"I'm going back to my time. You obviously don't want me here." Kagome replied while putting her bag on her back as she began walking toward the door.

"Please don't leave." He asked in an almost begging tone. He reached one of his clawed fingers up to her face to remove the sparkling object from before but noticed that more were falling.

"I have to. You don't respect me, you think I'm some kind of joke. You think that I am beneath you. Well I'm not. And I'm not going to sit here and waste my life away while you try and pretend like I mean something to you." Kagome said forcefully as a soft light began to glow around her. As he neared her, trying to stop her, the light became much brighter and seemed to keep him from getting too close to her.

"I do respect you Kagome, I love you. Please don't leave." He repeated himself. Something that the Lord of the Western lands never does.

"I have to." Kagome replied while walking out of the door and leaving the castle. Sesshomaru was helpless to stop her. Kagome began her journey to the bone eaters well so that she could go home. It had been a while since she had last seen her mother and she figured that it would be a good idea to get away from the man that had caused her heart to break with only a few small words. She knew that she was just running from her problems, but at this time, she didn't care.

-----One Week Later-----

Kagome had went out for the day with a few of her friends from school. She had not yet began to restart her life. She had only moped around for most of the week before her friends decided to take her out. She returned home later that day.

"Mom, I'm home." Kagome yelled through the house waiting on her mother's reply.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." Kaori, her mother, replied. Kagome walked toward the kitchen only to find her mother, and her lover sitting at the kitchen table. (Kagome's lover, not her mother's)

"What is he doing here?" Kagome asked, anger rising quickly in her small body.

"I think you two need to talk." Kaori smiled leaving the room.

"Kagome I..." Sesshomaru began to speak but Kagome interrupted him.

"How did you find me?" Kagome questioned knowing that Sesshomaru had never been to her home before. She had never told him where it was either.

"Will you let me talk this time?" He questioned her. She remained silent and he continued. "I knew how you transported back and forth between our times and when I went to the village I found my brother and his wench and I asked him how to get to you. They told me and here I am."

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked the question that her mother had left unanswered.

"I love you Kagome. I need you. I don't know what to do without you at home. Please come back home with me." The Lord pleaded while looking up into the eyes of the woman he loved. Kagome couldn't help but notice the sincerity in his eyes. Her expression slowly softened. As she moved to sit down across the table from him, he said something that she had never heard him say in the six years that she had known him. "I'm sorry."

"Sesshomaru... I.. Don't... I don't know what to say." Kagome said honestly.

"You don't have to say anything. I've made a big decision. I can not apologize enough for what I've said about your humanoid form. I realize we are different. Kagome, I love you for who you are, not what you are. I've also realized that it's going to be very hard for the two of us to be together if you are human and I remain a demon. That's why, I have decided that if you wish for me to do so, I will give up my demon heritage. I will give my Lordship to Inuyasha, let him become the Lord of the Western lands and I will become human along with you." Sesshomaru finished his long speech to her. Everything that he had practiced saying came out the way he thought it would.

"Sesshomaru, for us to be together, you shouldn't have to change. It isn't right. Just the same as it isn't right for you to ask me to change. If you just learn to respect the fact that I'm human, no one has to change." Kagome replied.

"I want you to come back home Kagome. I really miss you." Sesshomaru replied to her. She looked at him knowing that what he was saying was true. She too loved him. She knew that she would never have been able to get over him. She got up from her chair quickly and began to run up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." She yelled to him over her shoulder. After a few minutes of Sesshomaru wondering what the love of his life was doing she ran back down the stairs, her yellow backpack in hand.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked while raising his eyebrow and removing himself from the chair he had been siting in and he began to walk toward her.

"I thought you wanted me to come home?" Kagome asked playfully.

"I do Kagome, I do." Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome dropped her bag and ran at him. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and into a hug, her feet not touching the ground. After a moment of the couple showing their affection, Sesshomaru set her back down onto the ground. He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He reached behind her and grabbed her backpack. He put an arm through one of the straps and put his other arm back around Kagome.

"Let's go home Fluffy." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he laughed at being called Fluffy. The two of them walked out the back door of Kagome's one time home as her mother appeared in the door frame from the livingroom with a smile on her face. She knew that where Kagome was at, she would be happy. She would be, at home.


End file.
